Being with Emi
by BAMitsTHEscope
Summary: "So, Hisao, What do you want to do today?" Was the start of a whole heap of problems for Hisao Nakai, Like meeting parents, unwanted news, and old relationships. Rated T - May be moved up later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"So, Hisao" Emi began, "What do you want to do today?" She asks me in the most playful voice she can.  
"Well we could-" I am interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing, but before I can get to it, Emi does.

'1 New Message'  
'From - Mom'  
"Hey, Hicchan, your father and I are  
going to stop by this afternoon, you know,  
to speak the nurse. We will be taking  
you out for dinner at 6PM so be at the  
front gate by then. Love you

\- Mom"

"SHIT!" Emi cries as she gets up, throwing the phone to Hisao, and trying on anything that looks 'Cute'.  
"Emi, what is it calm dow- SHIT!" Hisao starts before looking at the phone and reading the text. He gazes at  
Emi's clock to find out the time 8:32. Only 10 hours to tell his parents about Emi before she turns up without them knowing about her, thus creating an awkward evening. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Author notes:

What did you think, I haven't played Katawa Shoujo in a while so they may be OOC. Rate and Review please.

\- BAM


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Hisao was rushing around the campus thinking of ways to tell his parents about the short runner.

1 - "Hey Mom, Dad. This is my girlfriend."

2 - "Hey Mom, Dad. Yeah, she's just a friend."

3 - "Hey Mom, Dad. Yeah, me and her are friends with benefits."

"Ohh, I like the last one." Emi says, pulling me out of my musings, "Why don't we explore though benefits right now?" She said with a seductive look in her eye.  
"Not now." He replied, look away from her, to not get caught in her trap.  
"Aww." She said with a pout.

*BEEP, BEEP* Hisao's phone says, and like last time, Emi gets to it first.

'1 New Message'  
'From - Mom'  
"Hisao Nakai! You are in so  
much trouble, we just got  
done talking to the Nurse.  
YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!  
We are going to meet her  
tonight whether you like or  
not!,"

"Hisao, I think the Nurse did you job for you" Emi says with a pale face, handing Hisao the phone to read.  
"SHIT!" He replies after reading it, just like in the morning he looks at the clock, 5:30 PM.

"Hello, Mother, Father." Hisao says to his parents, trying not to shit himself, poor boy, doesn't know what to do.  
"Hisao," His father starts, then looking over to Emi "You must be Miss. Ibarazaki?" He asks with a questionable tone.  
"Yes sir," She replies with a goofy grin, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Nakai."  
"Hisao," His mother starts, "Why did you keep SOMEONE SO CUTE FROM US!" His mother yells.  
"Hahaha," Emi starts laughing after Mrs. Nakai walks over to Emi and starts hugging her.  
"Come on ladies," Mr. Nakai starts, "Let's get going, we have an announcement to make remember dear."

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, they took their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Nakai look at each other with smiles on their faces.  
"So, Hicchan," Mrs. Nakai says, "You are probably wondering why we needed to talk to you?"  
"Yeah," Hisao replied, he was blushing from head to toe with his parents now knowing about Emi.  
"Well," Mr. Nakai takes over, "We needed to tell you something." And then together they say.

"WE ARE HAVING A BABY" Mr. and Mrs. Nakai yell.


	3. Chapter 3

"WE ARE HAVING A BABY" Mr. and Mrs. Nakai yell.

* * *

"..." Hisao couldn't say anything, Why were they having another baby? Was it because they messed on me?  
"Hisao?" Mrs. Nakai asked her son with a worried look on her face.  
"...failure?" Hisao whispers.  
"Sorry what?" His father asked with a worried tone.  
"WAS I THAT MUCH OF A FUCKING FAILURE TOWARDS YOU!?" Hisao screams at his parents, Emi starts pulling his arm to get him to sit down. She fears he may have a heart attack.  
"No Hicchan! We love you and you have made us proud but..." Mrs. Nakai responds.  
"BUT WHAT!?" Hisao yells back at them, Emi is now pulling harder.  
"You are a gimp and we would like a normal child." Mr. Nakai replies. At hearing this, Emi stands up and slaps Mr. Nakai across the face. She thought that Hisao was being out of line, but it turns out it was exactly what he was thinking.  
"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!" Mr. Nakai yelled at the small girl, "YOU FUCKING CRIPPLE!"  
At that, Hisao lent over and punches his father square in the jaw. Making him fall back into his chair.  
"Come on Emi, let's go!" Hisao growls, taking Emi's hand and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Mrs. Ibarazaki was just driving into the town close to Yamaku to pick up a few things, Nurse had texted her to tell her that Hisao's parents were in town and she wanted to meet them. As she parks outside Aura Mart she hears shouting coming from the Shanghai, she looks in to see Hisao standing up shouting at her parents while Emi tries to calm him down. All of a sudden, Emi stands up and slaps Hisao's father. This shocks her, but she herself get angry when she hears:  
"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME! YOU FUCKING CRIPPLE!" Coming from Mr. Nakai. Before she can go in though, Hisao and Emi walk out.

* * *

When the two get outside they see Mrs. Ibarazaki standing there, clearly angry but most of all she look worried about Hisao. Before the two can say anything, Mrs. Ibarazaki breaks the silence with:  
"Let's go back to mine and have some dinner." She says in a quiet voice.


End file.
